


8-Bit Love

by lilmissmaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform, uhh, videogame au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmissmaka/pseuds/lilmissmaka
Summary: honestly I have no idea what to put here so uhhh





	8-Bit Love

Chiaki Nanami was a gamer. A huge gamer- she was typically a fan of all games. Even the bad ones.

However there was one game in particular she really loved called League of Ultimates- she played it for hours on end. Just leveling up, talking with her online friend group, and fighting bosses.

Chiaki's friend group was made up of 5 people - XxRockinMusicianxX, lxckster_, OoMikioO, OrangeJuice__ and herself, tetris_xoxo - She absolutely loved her friends even though they had never met. 

Chiaki got out of her pink canopy bed, and yawned. She walked over to her gaming setup and sat down in her plush pink office chair.

She logged onto her laptop, seeing a familiar Tetris background. She smiled, and opened League of Ultimates. As soon as she logged on, she saw a familar usertag and smiled wider. As she picked her familiar mage, and went into battle.

| _LoU Chatroom_ |

_OrangeJuice__ has logged on_

_OrangeJuice___ : hey

_OrangeJuice___ : anyone there?

_tetris_xoxo_ has logged on

_tetris_xoxo_ : heya! how are you :D

_OrangeJuice___ : good, I'm starting school in a week though.

_tetris_xoxo_ : :) good for you! i hope you do well!

_tetris_xoxo_ : im starting school in a week too! :D

_OrangeJuice___ : oh cool!

_XxRockinMusicianxX has logged on_

_XxRockinMusicianxX_ : ibuki's here and ready to PARTY!! :D

_XxRockinMusicianxX_ : xD how r u guys?

_XxRockinMusicianxX_ : SHIT ibuki died :(((

_XxRockinMusicianxX_ : xD

_tetris_xoxo_ : im great ibuki :) we were just talkin abt school!

_tetris_xoxo_ : yeah that happens

_OrangeJuice___ : Yeah, it turns out we both start school in a week

_XxRockinMusicianxX_ : Wooaaaah! Ibuki starts in a week tooooo :OOO

_tetris_xoxo_ : oh rlly? thats nice :D

_OoMikioO has logged on_

_OoMikioO_ : H,,Hi everyone!

_XxRockinMusicianxX_ : hey miki!!!! x3 how r u?

_OoMikioO_ : uhm..school starts next week so..i'm a little scared.

_XxRockinMusicianxX_ : don't worry x3! ibuki will protect you from the mean bullies!

_tetris_xoxo_ : hey miki! i'll protect you too!

_OrangeJuice___ : me too

_XxRockinMusicianxX_ : holy hell where did you GO

_OrangeJuice___ : i took a shower

_OoMikioO_ : .....

_tetris_xoxo_ : .....tmi..

Chiaki was embarrassed at the thought of seeing "OrangeJuice" in the shower... she didn't know how to feel. As she was embarrassed one of her enemies took advantage of that

and killed her character

_tetris_xoxo_ : gOD DAMMIT

_XxRockinMusicianxX_ : whaaaa? Did that just happen

_XxRockinMusicianxX_ : ANYWAY do yall wanna 

_lxckster_ has logged on_

_lxckster__ : hey.

_XxRockinMusicianxX_ : HEYA! x3

_tetris_xoxo_ : hi! how are u?

_OoMikioO_ : hi l!

_OrangeJuice___ : hi

_lxckster__ : oh, did I interrupt you ibuki? Sorry. i've been good.

_XxRockinMusicianxX_ : its no problem! ibuki was actually waiting for you x3

_tetris_xoxo_ : sorry! gtg everyone!

_XxRockinMusicianxX_ : bye x3 :(

| _LoU Chatroom_ |

Chiaki was suddenly burst out of her gaming bubble when her mom started to yell at her. "Nanami Chiaki, get down here!" Chiaki knew she should go downstairs, so she shut off her laptop and went downstairs.

"Yes? What is it?" she yawned sleepily, a bit cranky having being disturbed. Her mom had a huge smile on her face, and Chiaki was surprised.

"Chiaki! Guess what!" Her mom beamed, and Chiaki had no guesses as to why. Except, maybe that envelope that looked official?

...

Yeah, it's that. Probably.

"Is it that envelope?" She didn't bother to articulate, as she was tired. Her mom nodded in agreement, beaming still. "Open it, honey!"

Chiaki yawned for like, the 4th time? "Ok, ok! I will..!" She opened the envelope, to find a letter from Hope's Peak Academy. "...!"

She didn't read the entirety of the letter, but she got the jist of it. She was going to be attending Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Gamer! Any sleepiness she still had dissipated since the excitement had taken over.

The rest of the day was a blur to her, and in the blink of an eye she was in bed, listening to some piano song.

She was tired from her day and she closed her eyes to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> listen this is so short im sorry but like. Aaaaaa  
> hhh  
> hhh


End file.
